


Even at the end

by gaymotif



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, Tragic Romance, this is honestly just me being sad over anakin and projecting it through padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-04-18 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymotif/pseuds/gaymotif
Summary: Even at the end, Padmé still loved him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 34





	Even at the end

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched star wars (believe it or not , not actually in anticipation for 9, but because i was just in the Mood but hey! just in time for 9 !) and i've ! never written sw fic before !!! and honestly i haven't written a f/m dynamic in a VERY long time but i was just feeling Things over anakin and wanted to try writing something very small for it ! so : here u go ~

Even at the end, Padmé still loved him.

And while she tried, tried to see past her own blindness to face the man whose heart seemed larger than the world at times, he could not see past his own.

Rage and jealousy brimmed in the air and Padmé remembers the panic, the sadness, the heartbreak because a part of her has known from the beginning that their relationship would only lead to darkness, but she got so caught up in the in-between that she forgot to worry for the future.

Anakin had been so bright. He had been so compassionate. He had been so loving.

They had been so foolish. 

Padmé, with a certainty she hadn't felt since she last held Anakin, understood that this may be her last time with him. She felt it deep within her and she knew where this would lead, but she wouldn't stop trying, wouldn't ever stop trying with the man she loved. She wanted to say more, she wanted to say more, she wanted to take her husband's face and remind him of the good in him, to remind him of the love in his heart.

When Obi-Wan revealed himself, Padmé only remembers what happened next in feelings. Remembers the fright, the terror, the pain, the sadness. She remembers her love. She remembers Anakin's hatred. His jealousy.

She remembers his love.

She doesn't remember what happened after.

When she awoke, her world was shattering. Her body felt twisted and wrong and she breathed as best as she could as she tried to bring her children into the world. Her children, born from Anakin and Padmé's shared love, was the last of the light of him. Their children, the last of their love. Their children, born to a man who used to live in the light, born to a man that Padmé had let herself completely go in. 

Padmé didn't know where to go from there. She didn't know what she could possibly do.

And even at the end, she looked for Anakin. Wondered blithely how he'd react to her death because she could feel it coming as surely as she felt when she took Anakin's hands in her own and married him. She wondered if he was alive. She wondered if Anakin was still here, still good, still with her even now, and she couldn't help herself from looking.

But Anakin wasn't there. She was alone.

Her children were here though, both of them already so beautiful and bright and through her tears, she gave them the names she and Anakin had decided on. Another part of his light to live on. Obi-Wan was fierce in his emotions and Padmé wanted to tell him everything. Wanted to remind him of the good in her husband. Wanted to remind him it wasn’t just her that loved him.

But she couldn't say more than she did, caught up in a memory that shined with the radiance Anakin claimed she always was. Caught up in a memory where it didn't even feel real, where it felt like a dream, where it felt like everything that she had always yearned for with her husband, and Padmé closed her eyes and let herself slip away into it completely.

Even at the end, Padmé still loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh poor padmé :(
> 
> i'd love to hear any thoughts. i cried writing this ?? i'm VERY heavily in my emotions right now and honestly this rewatch of star wars has gotten me deeper into it than i usually have so i may actually sit down and write a longer fic for the fandom.
> 
> much love!  
dianna xxxx


End file.
